Lovely Prince
by Manaji
Summary: Sasuke est un prince trop direct, il se retrouve bannit de son royaume pour trouver une femme à épouser mais voilà même le destin semble lui en vouloir et il se retrouve coincé avec un étranger très beau...mais aussi très stupide...UA YukimuraxSasuke.


**Titre : Lovely Prince**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages, surtout les deux idiot de mon histoire, de Samurai Deeper Kyo ne nous appartiennent pas mais à Akimine Kamijyo oui...malheuresement.**

**Pairing : Yukimura/Sasuke  
**

**Auteur : Moi, Manaji et Jojogirl une de mes amies.  
**

****Cette fic est un délire d'MSN mit en ligne ^^""" donc parfois il y a des passage vraiment...très stupide XD**  
**

_______

____________

_____________________

Chapitre 1 : Un prince...trop direct.

Il était une fois dans un royaume lointain, un prince absolument KAWAIIIIIIIIII Mais aussi très très très maladroit, le roi, son père, voulait à tout prix qu'il se trouve une princesse. Mais la maladresse du prince faisait échouer toutes ses tentatives de séduction car elle le rendait également très franc et il était incapable de joué la comédie, trouvant toutes ces princesse peu intéressante et bien moins belles que lui.

Les mois passèrent et le rêve du roi d'avoir des petits enfants s'envolait petit à petit. Un jour, il décida d'organiser un grand bal en invitant toutes les jeunes filles à marier du royaume mais une fois encore le prince ne trouva presque aucune jeunes filles assez belles pour lui et toutes celles l'étant l'ennuyait à mourir tant elles étaient superficielle,ce qu'il ne put s'empêcher de crier à voix haute à cause de sa pauvre franchise.

Le roi, alors, rentra dans une colère folle. Il bannit son fils du royaume, celui-ci ne pourrais revenir que le jour où une demoiselle l'aimera pour ce qu'il est, le prince trouvant ça bien injuste, accepta néemoins ça punition et quitta le royaume.

Pour tenter de trouver la personne qui lui conviendrais, il traversa neige et montagne, désert et feu, pluie et vent pour finalement tomber dans un bel endroit...mais qui représentait sûrement très bien l'expression " le trous du cul du monde", il n'y avait pas un chat et le prince se demandait s'il ne devait pas prendre un autre chemin.

Tout à coup, une flèche le prit par surprise et le transperça, il tomba de son cheval bleu en hurlant de douleur, parce que une flèches dans l'épaule, ça fait vachement mal !!! Malheureusement une fois de plus sa maladresse fut tel qu'il arriva à tomber juste au dessus d'une pierre, il se cogna la tête et s'évanouit.

Quelque heures plus tard, l'adolescent ouvrit doucement les yeux., il ne vit pas le ciel bleu mais un plafond de bois, le prince se redressa et regarda autour de lui, Il se trouvait...dans une sorte de cabane ou d'abris à bûcheron, ça n'avait rien à voir avec son palais mais c'était bien entretenu quand même, un bruit derrière son dos lui fit tourné la tête...

Un magnifique jeune homme rentra dans la pièce, Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et lisses, son visage ressemblait un peu à celui d'une fille...Le prince fut tellement choqué qu'il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Heu...vous êtes une fille ou un garçon ?

- Je suis celui qui n'est pas l'autre...

Le prince le regarda sans vraiment comprendre et fini par dire :

- Même votre voix est mixte...mais c'est vous qui m'avez tiré dessus ?!!!!!!

Le jeune homme inconnu déposa devant le prince des bandages et une texture étrange.

- Non...

- Ah...merci...alors c'est toi qui m'as sauvé ?"

- Oui, tu étais en sang sur le sol,faut être débile pour tomber la tête la première sur une pierre, quel est ton nom jeune puceau ?

Le prince rougit de gêne et de colère.

- Je ne suis pas stupide mais maladroit et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si on m'a tiré comme un lapin !!! Donne moi ton nom, d'abord !! D'ailleurs qu'est ce que mon experience sexuel a à voir avec ça ?!!!

Je jeune homme lui attrapa le menton et s'approcha de son visage.

- Moi..., c'est Yukimura, simple habitant de la forêt.

Le prince repoussa la main, agacer.

- Moi, je suis Sasuke, prince héritier d'un pays tellement lointains qu'il t'es surement inconnue.

- Oh, un prince ? Et que fait sa majesté dans un endroit truffé de bandits et d'assassins ?

Il lui lança un regard noir.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, mêlez-vous de vos affaires !!"

- En tout cas, pour l'instant, tu es blessé et chez moi. Donc si vous voulez repartir chercher votre princesse tenez vous tranquille et laissez vous faire, ok ?

- Comment ça laisser vous...et attendez qui vous a dit que je cherchez une princesse ?!

Il ne répondit pas. Il déroula le rouleau de bandages et s'approcha un peu plus de Sasuke en le regardant sadiquement...

Le prince recula, prit de sueur froide.

- T'approche pas de moi, gros pervers !!! Imbécile !!!

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? 3 dit-il en laisse toi faire petit prince !!

Il l'imobilisa,le prince hurla :

- Qui est petit ?! Lâchez moi immédiatement !!!! Vous êtes louches, espèce de psychopate !!!!

Après une course poursuite dans toute la cabane, le prince se retrouva avec un gros bandage à l'épaule...grognant, épuisé à cause de la course

- Espèce de malade...crève...

L'autre imbécile rigola bêtement avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce. Le prince pendant se temps réfléchissait au moyens de se barré le plus vite possible loin de cet taré qui malgré son physique agréable semblait dépourvu de la moindre goutte de cervelle...

C'est ce qu'il fit donc. Il sortit en courant de la vieille cabane et monta sur son destrier bleu. celui-ci rua et parti au galop dans la sombre forêt inquiétante. Mais derrière la cabane, apparue une personne, Yukimura.

- Fu Fu Fu 3 Tu ne tiendras même pas 5 minutes dans cette forêt...prince Sasuke.

Le prince avait bien conscience que s'était dangereux mais rien ne pouvait l'être plus que se beau gosse pervers au regard sadique, tout en cet homme lui crier " il va te violer, il va te violer"...

Il s'enfonça dans cette forêt alors que la nuit dominait les lieux. Quand soudain, un bruit de fit entendre. Le prince immobilisa son canason et écouta mais le silence était revenu, peu rassurer il remit son destrier au galop, tenant de sortir le plus vite possible de se lieu. Brusquement, une chose passa à 5mètres d'eux, le cheval, apeuré rua faisant tomber son cavalier de sa selle.

Sasuke tomba sur le dos, la mauvaise moitié, il se releva difficilement et dégaina son sabre.

- Fais chier, je peux pas faire cinq mètre sans qu'on me fasse chier, putain de maladresse, venez là si vous l'osez que je vous coupes en rondelles !!!!!!

Sur les mots du prince, une dizaine d'hommes apparurent de derrière les arbres, ils l'encerclèrent, armé de leur sabre, couteaux, arcs et flèches, ils rigolèrent sadiquement en voyant leur prochaine victime.

- Voyez vous ça. Un gamin. Cela ne va pas prendre plus de 2 secondes pour le tuer les mecs !

Piqué à vif le jeune prince disparut de leurs vu pour réaparaitre en donnant un coup de genoux en pleine face du bandit qui venait de parler :

- Qui est un gamin ?! Grand con ?!!!!!!!!!

Après s'être manger le coup de genoux du prince, le bandit s'énerva.

- Sale gosse !! Je vais te tuer !! Tuons le les mecs !!

Les assassins se jetèrent sur Sasuke et les archers lui tirèrent dessus...Sasuke évita habillement les coups et les massacra presque tous à coups de genoux et de sabre quand...il trébucha maladroitement sur une pierre et une flèche mieux ajuster que les autres se planta dans sa jambe.

Le bandit, semblant être le chef, donna un coup de pied dans le sabre du prince qui vola plus loin.

- Tu t'es bien foutu de notre gueule mais maintenant c'est notre tour ! Remercie la nature pour t'avoir fait tomber comme une merde !

Le bandit lui envoya un coup de pied dans le bide, puis les autres continuèrent, il se fit frapper de tous côtés, se relevant avec un peu de force, il donna un coup de pied dans les *BIP* de l'homme devant lui, on ne l'abaterais pas sans qu'il ne riposte, même si s'était de façon fort cruel si on savait la force qu'il venait de mettre dans son coup, le bandit s'accroupie dans tenant ses bijoux de famille.

- S..Sale Gamin...

Il chopa son sabre et se jeta sur le prince.

- Meurt !!!!

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, il se prépara à se faire trancher quand soudain, Yukimura apparue devant lui et para le coup de l'homme avec son sabre...Choquer, le prince laissa échapper dans sa grande sincérité :

- Le pervers atardé ?

Yukimura tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda sévèrement, son escapade ne lui avait pas plus.

- Espèce d'imbécile !!

Après ses mots, il transperça le chef du groupe d'assassins, Sasuke furieux reprit son sabre, tuant un homme qui voulait l'avoir par derrière

- Quoi ?! Un double idiot n'a pas à me traité d'idiot !!!!

Le balet sanglant continua. Yukimura prenait plaisir à ce les faire et Sasuke, en rage contre Yukimura, tuait sans pitié les assassins, une fois tous tué, sa fierté piqué à vif, le prince rengaina son sabre et se détourna pour retourné vers son cheval sans un mot, ignorant complètement l'autre "bel" homme...

- Te rend tu comptes de ton erreur ? tu as bien faillit de faire tuer, si je ne serais pas intervenu, tu ne serais déjà qu'un cadavre,dit Yukimura avec méchanceté

Le jeune prince se raidit et dit avec le plus d'ironie possible:

- Pff, avec des "si" on pourrais rangé un katana dans une tasse de thé...

- Un merci suffirait je pense.

- Crève !!

- Quel sale caractère ! Quand je pense que tout les prince sont comme ça !! Je suis fière de ne pas être comme vous tous !!

Le jeune prince sourit.

- Tu te trompes, les autres princes ne sont pas aussi maladroit que moi et ils savent très bien mentir, la plupart sont marié à de riches et belles princesse, ils ont tous des maîtresses car leurs femmes les ennuies, moi je suis direct...je les trouve ennuyeuse et elles le savent.

Juste après ce long discourt de Sasuke. Yukimura le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

- Oooh que tu es mignon quand tu es sérieux !! Tu me fais craquer !!

Sasuke en eut la chair de poule.

- GYAAA !!!! Lâche moi, perveeeeeeers !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Nan ! 3 tu es blesser de partout après d'être fait massacrer ! Alors je vais te ramener chez moi et cette fois, je t'enfermerais dans une pièce et tu ne t'échaperas plus ! 3 3

Le prince se mit à se débatre, tentant de sauver ses fesses .

- NAN !!!!! Casse toi !!! Lâche moi obsédé ou je te tue !!!!

- Ce n'est pas une demi portion comme toi qui me tuera c'est sur.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux, bouillant de colère.

- QUOI ?! Qui traite tu de petit !!!! Je te tue quand je veux !!!!!

- Mais oui mais oui !

Il le souleva et le mit sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patate,

Sasuke voulut se débattre mais en se redressant, il se prit une branche que Yukimura venait d'esquiver en se baissant.

- Attention la tête 3

- Grrrr...Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?!!!!!!!!

Yukimura rigola, Sasuke continua à se débattre, puis ils disparurent dans la forêt, le prince qui au bout d'un moment en avait marre de se faire trimballer, hurla :

- Mais lâche moi !!!!!!!!!!! Enfoiré !!!!  
- Ok...

Yukimura le lâcha, il se ramassa le sol.

- ITAAAAAAAAAI !!!!!!! Mais t'es con ma parole ?! C'était une façon de parler !!!

Yukimura s'accroupie devant lui et lui attrapa le menton.

- Si tu veux que je te traite avec un peu plus de respect, commence par arrêter de crier, tu ne peux pas continuer dans cette état, tu veux vraiment que ta princesse ne voie avec toutes ses blessures ?

Sasuke le regarda bouche bée.

- Ma princesse ? Quelle princesse ?!

- Tu es bien en voyage pour te trouver une fiancée, je me trompe ?

- Pfff...on peut dire ça comme ça mais je n'ai jamais trouvé de femme qui soit plus belles que moi et avec un minimum de conversation...c'est d'un ennuis.

- Je peux être ta princesse si tu veux ! On fait pas tellement de différence entre unhomme et une femme avec moi !! 3

Le prince le regarda choqué et fini par rajouter ironiquement :

- Mise à part les bon 30 centimètre que tu as en plus de moi ?

- Un mètre, tu veux dire ! !!

Sasuke en ayant assez cette fois, lui frappe le crâne avec son fourreau.

- Merde !! J'en ai marre ! Je me barre !!!

- Très bien, très bien, va te faire tuer.... Je serais chez moi au cas ou, je suis le seul à connaître la sortit de toute manière.

Yukimura le regarda surprit et d'un coup dit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être mignon !

Sasuke marchait furieux, il arriva sur la scène du massacre pour récupérer son cheval quand une main lui chopa le pied, certain des voleurs était encore vivant et se relevait, il se degagea d'un coup de pied, prit la bride de son cheval et courut pour se mettre hors de porté...quand il trébucha sur une racine.

- RAAAAh mais quel estl'abrutie qui a poser cette racine là ?!!!!

Le jeune prince tourna la tête, ça allait encore être sa fête...Quelques heures plus tard, après une rude bataille contre les survivants. Sasuke s'écroula, en sang il ne vit que du flou.  
Il se demanda s'il allait mourir, quand soudain, il entendit une voix.

- Sasuke ! Prince Sasuke ! vous allez bien !?

- Hn...

Il se redressa un peu en se demandant qui lui parlais, la personne qui venait visiblement de le sauver le souleva et l'emmena, Sasuke s'évanouit à se moment, se maudissant d'être aussi maladroit.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune prince se réveilla, malheureusement là ou il ne voulais plus mettre les pieds, il se redressa a toute vitesse pour voir où le pervers de Yukimura se trouvait. Il remarqua alors que toute ses blessures étaient soignés, près de lui se trouvait un bol de riz avec du thé et contre un mur un Yukimura endormit, Sasuke rougit honteux en se rendant compte que l'autre idiot l'avait encore aider, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de dévorer le riz et le thé pour se recoucher

« Faudra que je paye ma dette...pas question de lui devoir quoi que se soit... »

Il tenta de se rendormir quand il entendit Yukimura parler.

- Non...père...

« Cette idiot parle en dormant... »

- Non...vous ne me forcerez pas à...je ne veux pas être roi...

Sasuke se figea, ce mec était fils de roi, peut-être même celui d'un ennemie, il savait se battre, il était peut être un danger pour lui, se levant, le jeune prince voulut fuir mais se prit le pieds entre deux planche cassé, s'étalant dans un horrible fraqua, il pensa alors que son père avait du faire un truc vraaiment pas net pour que Dieu lui en veuille autant...  
Yukimura se réveilla sur le coup et déguaina son sabre, quand il vit Sasuke, il ne dit rien, le prince pesta et se releva avec le plus de dignité possible.

- Je pense que je vais y aller...cependant tu m'as sauvé trois fois et je tiens à payer mes dettes, soumets moi trois requêtes, je les exécuterais dans la limite de se que je peux.

En réalité il voulait fuir le plus vite possible...l'idiot de service se leva et avec un regard un peu triste demanda :

- J'ai dit... quelque chose...qui ta gêné...?

Sasuke se redressa, affichant la mine la plus neutre possible quoi que un peu gêner.

- Non mais...tant que je n'aurais trouver personne pour m'aimer, je ne pourrais pas rentrer chez moi, alors je veux me dêpecher !!!

Yukimura ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tout les deux étaient gêné, il voulut faire un pas mais en voulant sortir il réalisa qu'il pleuvait des seaux et qu'il ne verrait rien à 1m, il jura:

- Oh fait chié !!!! Même la nature est contre moi !!!!

Yukimura rigola...

Sasuke se retourna menacant...

- Tu n'oserais pas te moquer quand même ?!

- Non mais j'ai jamais vu une personne aussi malchanceuse que toi !!

Le prince ouvrit des yeux meurtriers et sauta sur Yukimura .

- Raaaaaaaaah comme si j'avais pas remarquer !!!!

Evidemment il se loupa pour s'étaler de tout son long sur l'autre idiot

- J'EN AI MARRE !!!!!!!!!!

Yukimura rougit sur le coup, puis se leva à toute vitesse.

- Je sors !!

Sasuke le regarda sans comprendre

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il pleut à verse... »

L'autre courait déja sous la pluie, ses habits ne tardèrent pas à être trempés. étant éloigné de chez lui et de "lui", il s'adossa à un arbre. Aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux.

- Se serait terrible d'aimer le prince ennemi de mon futur royaume, n'est-ce pas père...? Malgré qu'on soit au même rang social, nous sommes destiné à nous entre tuer un jour...

Sasuke fini par sortir cherchant l'autre abrutie, mais il glissa dans une flaque, d'eau heuresement, se relevant dégoulinant, il fini par trouver l'imbécile.

- Rhaaaa à cause de toi je suis trempé, bon tu rentre ou tu compte te suicider en attrapant une pneumonie ?! Aller on y va et c'est un ordre !!!!"

Sa belle tirade fut malheuresement gâcher par un autre plongeon humide...Yukimura le regarda se débattre par terre puis soudain explosa de rire.

- A vos ordres votre majesté !

Sasuke rougit furieusement, se redressa et partit vers la cabane fou de rage.

- Ta gueule !!! Arrête de rire !!!!

Le géant coura vers lui et l'attrapa par derrière :

- D'accord ! SA-SU-KE-KUN !!!

Le prince rougit et se debattit en hurlant.

- Mais c'est quoi se surnom débillle ?!!!!!!!!!!!

- Que tu es mignon quand tu t'énerves !

Sasuke se debatit encore plus.

- Mais sa va pas de dire ça !!! Lâche moi !! Mignon, c'est pour les enfants !!!"

Yukimura le lâcha sur le champ, il voulut en profiter pour lui donner un coup de pied, se loupa et se ramassa en beauté.

- Très bien je vais te dire sa d'une toute autre manière : Tu es d'une beauté à en coupé le souffle, j'ai envie de toi, de t'embrasser, reste près de moi pour toujours, j'ai envie de connaître chaque partie de ton corps...

L'imbécile continua ainsi pendant 2 minutes. Et 2 min c'est long... le prince avait rougit horriblement et ne savait plus ou se mettre, il fini par rentrer dans la cabane en hurlant et sans se casser une fois la gueule.

- GROS PERVEEEERRRRSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yukimura soupira doucement, fière de lui.

- Vous allez devoir me supporter encore longtemps...mon prince ".

Le lendemain quand Sasuke se reveilla, il avait mal au fesses, la nuit avait été rude...

« Stupide planché en bois !!! »

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit pas tout de suite Yukimura...Il ne le vit pas du tout en faite, la cabane était vide,Sasuke se demanda ou pouvait bien être ce gros pervers. Un hennissement se fit entendre, suivit d'un bruit d'eau, curieux, le prince sortit de la cabane. Il vit alors le jeune homme à côté d'un magnifique cheval noir. Il était en train de s'occuper de son destrier...torse nu. Musclé et drôlement bien foutu, il fallait l'admettre, en voulant s'éloigner Sasuke en oublia qu'il avait fermer la porte et se la prit en pleine poire...ce qui ne fut pas très discret.

Yukimura se retourna et cria avec un grand sourire:

- Bonjour sasuke-KUN !

Celui-ci se retourna rouge.

- Arrête avec se surnom débile !!!!!!!!!!!"

- Mais cela te va tellement mieux que Prince !!

L'adolescent sourit d'un air supérieur superieur.

- Pour toi se sera Sasuke-sama !!!"

Le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha de Sasuke, le prince recula jusqu'à toucher la cabane, se demandant ce qu'il allait encore lui faire.

Yukimura L'emprissona en posant ses deux mains contre la cabane, Sasuke au milieu. Il approcha son visage du sien et dit avec une voix chaude:

- Vos désirs sont des ordres...Sasuke-Sama.

Puis il repartit vers son dertrier noir avec, toujours, son sourire en coin...Sasuke se laissa glisser contre le mur, rouge pivoine, puis réalisant complètement, il prit un bout de bois et l'envoya sur la tête de Yukimura, se précipitant à l'interieur.

- HENTAI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La jument noir hennit d'une façon moqueuse en regardant son maître.

- Itai, il prend la mouche facilement..., j'ai rien fait de spécial...

Pendant se temps dans la cabane, le prince ruminait sa rage quand le pervers rentra a nouveau dans la cabane, il le fusilla des yeux, l'idiot se dit alors que si le regard pouvait tué...il serait déja 6 pieds sous terre...

- Tu m'en veut encore ?

- Ta gueule ou je te tue.

- Je n'attend que sa !

Les yeux de sasuke s'allumèrent, il sortit son sabre avec un sourire sadique.

- Alors crève en silence !!

Le prince se mit à courser l'imbécile qui avait oser lui répondre...Yukimura fit un retourner face d'un coup, Sasuke pensant que c'était le moment rêver pour lui donner une bonne correction, leva son sabre, prêt à le finir mais Yukimura, d'une main,saisit celles tenant le sabre de de l'adolescent et le plaqua contre le mur, le prince grimaca de douleur et cria irriter de s'être avoir par une parade aussi basique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?!

Yukimura ne répondit pas, s'approcha plus près du visage du prince et l'embrassa, Sasuke resta immobile, choquer et bloqué par toutes les sensations qui le submergeait mais il se réveilla et se dégagea d'un coup de pieds dans le tibia de de son « agresseur »

- Mais sa va pas...tu...tu...

Il rougit comme une pivoine en réalisant qu'on venant de lui voler son premier baiser, il s'enfuit en criant :

- ABRUTIE !!!!!

Le petit prince fini par s'arrêter de courir, réalisant enfin qu'il s'était complètement paumé en pleine forêt.

« Pourquoi MOI ?!!!! Il ma...!!!!! Mais merde !!! Je suis un mec !!!!!!! comment ce gros con a-t-il pu faire ça !!!!! Quoi que c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal...Ah non voilà qu'il m'a contaminé avec sa connerie !!!!!!!!! »

Il secoua la tête dans tout les sens pour se sortir cette idée du crâne.

« Je dois pas penser comme ça, je vais y retourner, c'est lui qui m'as embrassé...je n'ai rien fait de mal »

Sasuke regarda autour de lui.

- Mais comment je rentre ?

Soudain, un rire mauvais se fit entendre, le chef des bandits qui l'avait attaqué hier sortit de l'ombre avec une vingtaine d'autre types louches. Armé jusqu'au dents d'armes étrange aux yeux de Sasuke.

- Comme on se retrouve, gamin. Cela te surprend de me voir encore envie pas vrai ? Je vais te faire regretter l'humiliation d'hier et venger la mort de mes potes.

Sasuke n'ayant que sa franchise sous la mains ne put s'empêcher de dire:

- Bon vous avez fini de pleurnicher, soyez des hommes et accepter la défaites, j'ai autre à faire que d'affronter une bande de minables.

Le chef rigola puis visa Sasuke.

--Sauf qu'avec ça, tu n'as aucune chance de survivre ! Crève !!

Il appuya sur la gachette.  
Une détonation résonna dans toute la forêt. Yukimura, toujours dans la cabane se leva d'un bond.

« Ce bruit...non.. » SASUKE !!!!!!!!!!

TO BE CONTINED

____________

_______________

_________________

____________

**Manaji : Voilà, chapitre bouclé, pour un délire d'MSN c'est vachement long !!!!**

**Jojogirl : 11 pages faut le faire...je suis encore choqué OO"**

**Sasuke : 11 pages de connerie surtout...**

**Yukimura : Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé les filles !**

**Manaji : T'es conscient que nous complimentez ne te sauvera pas de nos futur conneries ?**

**Jojogirl : il est vrai ce mensonge Yukimura ?**

**Yukimura : Mooo moi qui esperait optenir plus de scène chaude avec Sasu-chan...**

**Sasuke : TA GUEULE TOI !!!!!!!! Je vais te tuer !!!!**

**Manaji : On se calme, ça arrivera bien assez tôt Yukimura ^^**

**Jojogirl : Pus vite que tu ne le crois même ! J'ai ma petite idée pour la suite... " rire sadique "**

**Yukimura : Tans mieux alors, je suis rassuré 3**

**Sasuke : Pitié au secours...**

**Manaji : Mais ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, je suis sur que Yukimura prendra bien soin de toi ^^**

**Jojogiirl : Je veux bien être ta princesse si tu veux !!**

**Yukimura : Ah non, pas touche il est à moi !!**

**Sasuke : Manaji, éloigne moi de ces deux fous !!**

**Manaji (prenant des notes pour le futur lemon) : Hein ?**

**Jojogirl ( regarde la feuille ) : OOOOOhh !! Mais c'est la futur scène de *BIP* !!!!**

**Yukimura : Faites voir !! **

**Sasuke ( retenant Yukimura ) : Pas touche !!! Je vais vous tuer !!!!!!!!**

**Manaji (attrape Jojo et se met à courir) : JE NE TIENS PAS À RESTER LÀ POUR L'EXPERIMENTEZ !!!!!!!!!**

**Jojogiirl ( commence a lire un passage ! ) : Mais Attend ! " Yukimura l'attrapa et commença a "BIP" sur " BIP" puis lui fit un "BIIIP" avec un "BIP" "BIIIP" "BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP" " Tu as une imagination vraiment incroyable Manaji ! ****T'es sur que ce n'est pas un peu trop gore...Pauvre Sasuke il va en crever !! ^^'**

**Manaji : OO Mais...fallais pas le dire, il...**

**Jojogiirl ( se tournent vers Sasuke ) : Oups... ( se tourne vers Yukimura ) : Sa te convient Yukimura ?**

**Sasuke ( atmosphère menaçante, dégaine son arme ) : Je vais vous tuer...vous allez...TOUS CREVER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Manaji : TT_TT !!! Et c'est partit pour un tour...**

______

________

______

**Dans le prochain épisode :**

**« - Je n'ai pas voulut révéler qui j'étais car cela à peut d'importance... Je ne me considère plus comme prince...**

**- Ce genres de considérations n'ont pas de valeurs de nos jours...alors finalement nous sommes des ennemies héréditaires, quelle blagues...et tu le savais !! »**

Jojogiirl : Dans le prochaine épisode !! Plus de larmes, plus de sang et plus de...chaleur !! A bientôt les gens !!!! XP


End file.
